


Breaking and Entering

by BotchedExperiment



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Vomiting, daniel is a mess, jack is surprisingly good at taking care of people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: He never would have thought of this guy as the caring type, although none of them really were.





	

**Author's Note:**

> onenote is offline and this was the only good WIP in my google drive so i decided to finish it bcuz i have nothing else to do these days beside make characters miserable

It started out as fatigue. Being tired wasn’t out of the ordinary lately. All of the horsemen were burnt out. So even though the tiredness was accompanied by a headache and chills, Daniel decided that all he needed was some sleep.

But now, he couldn’t deny being sick any longer.

Daniel could feel the nausea building up from the moment he woke up. He pulled himself out of bed and dizzily stumbled to the bathroom. He sank to the floor, letting his legs go limp below him while knowing he'll lack the energy to get back up again.

It clawed its way up his throat until he couldn't take it anymore. He bent over the toilet, heaving. He panicked more when things got caught in his throat on the way up and he could've sworn he couldn't breathe. Daniel grabbed the side of the toilet until his knuckles were white. Stomach contents forced itself out of his mouth and landed in the water with a hollow splash.

His stomach muscles ached and protested at every spasm and retch. Throat, head, stomach, everything hurt.

He wanted Henley.

Daniel was never good at being taken care of. Even as a kid, he liked to keep to himself when he wasn't feeling good. But there was something about Henley that made everything different. She was one of few people who even remotely knew how to deal with him. Of course, she was always getting annoyed with him (everyone did), but she understood him just a little bit more. 

She knew how to take care of him.

He wasn’t about to throw away his pride and call someone over just because he caught some bug, though, and no one knew him like Henley did - they probably never would. Daniel still had some of his dignity, or at least that’s what he was telling himself as he was wiping vomit off of his shirt. Said shirt was left in a sad heap on the bathroom floor while Daniel shivered.

He leaned against the wall, exhaling, relieved for it to be over for now. His stomach was tired and achy, as was the rest of him. 

He needed to get to bed.

\-----

“Daniel? C’mon man, wake up.” 

Daniel’s eyes opened, revealing a foggy image of someone kneeling in front of him. He felt cool hands on his cheek and forehead as his eyes focused and he realized where he was.

“Jack?” Daniel croaked out. “What’re you doing here?”

He didn’t answer his question, only sighed. Jack wordlessly took a washcloth and dampened it before returning to Daniel’s spot on the floor. Daniel couldn't imagine what he looked like right now, but he didn't have enough energy to feel embarrassed. Or pissed over the likely breaking and entering that went on before he was woken up. 

Suddenly, something cold and wet was brushing against his skin. He flinched and tried to shove at Jack’s arm. “Stop, it’s too cold,” He groaned rather pitifully.

Jack scoffed. “Yeah, that’s the point. _You’re_ too _hot_.”

The cold trailed over his forehead a neck, and then to his collarbone and chest. 

He never would have thought of this guy as the caring type, although none of them really were. They probably wouldn’t be part of their team if they knew how to take care of someone besides themselves. (Or each other. They knew how to watch out for each other, apparently.) Instead, they’d be living normal lives, with Families and relationships… 

“We were wondering where you were. Jesus, I wasn’t expecting _this._ ”

He sighed and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the wall. “The meeting. Oh God, Everyone must be pissed.”

“Merritt and Lula will understand once they know what’s going on.”

“No, don’t-” Daniel took a slow, shallow breath to alleviate remaining nausea. “Don’t say anything to them.” Better that they think he’s an inconsiderate prick than know he spent the morning puking his guts out. He didn’t need to hear about that for the rest of his life.

Jack chuckled. “Okay, fine. Your secret’s safe with me.”

Henley may have left, but maybe he could start trusting someone else.


End file.
